


Когда-нибудь

by Medoch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Канайя не понимает





	

Роуз вертит гранёный стакан в ладонях, сжимая на нём тонкие пальцы с бледной, розоватой кожей, пялится в потолок, сверля его мутным взглядом. Её глаза красные от недосыпа, и под ними залегли лиловые тени — Лалонд выглядит крайне нездорово для человека, аспектом которого является свет.

И вообще для человека.

Роуз ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало; за исключением тех минут, когда она пьёт этот свой человеческий наркотик, пялится в потолок и бормочет под нос песенки из книг Лавкрафта. Каркат назвал её состояние посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством и больше не оглядывался в сторону светловолосой девушки, отдавая дань только тёмному углу, в котором всё ещё оставались остатки восстанослизи. Он сидит там каждый день, почти так же, как и Лалонд — спокойно, слегка покачиваясь в такт своим мыслям, пялясь в одну точку невидящим взглядом, от которого пьющей радугу становится не по себе.

Роуз морщится, допивая напиток; пошатываясь, встаёт с кресла и смотрит сквозь Канайю непонимающим взглядом. Марьям кажется, что ей снова пробил живот луч белого света — в радужках Лалонд нет ни капли осмысленности; она подходит ближе, встаёт на цыпочки, утыкаясь носом в шею Марьям, и шумно выдыхает, будто смеётся.

А в глазах вообще ни смешинки.

Канайя не понимает.

Роуз бросает стакан на ковёр — он падает с тихим стуком-шорохом, грязный и пустой, катится куда-то к креслу, сверкая стеклянными гранёными боками. Роуз обнимает Канайю за шею липкими от напитка пальцами, улыбается одними губами, чуть щуря глаза — улыбка была бы похожа на искреннюю, если бы не темнота, сквозящая во взгляде.

Не так должна выглядеть провидица света, думает Канайя. И девушка будто бы читает её мысли: улыбка тает, превращаясь в ломаную усмешку, глаза щурятся ещё сильнее, и Роуз, улыбчивая девочка с доброй улыбкой, превращается в мрачную тень, сверкающую яростью из-под ресниц.

Канайю не то чтобы пугают такие резкие смены настроения.

Канайя просто не понимает.

Роуз опрокидывает её на кресло, мажет сухими от алкоголя губами по серой щеке, утыкается носом в шею и выдыхает устало и горько. Марьям молчит, неловко обнимая девушку в ответ, поглаживая по чуть дрожащей спине тонкой ладонью с длинными пальцами, рассматривает веснушки на оголившемся плече и пытается понять причины поведения Роуз.

_(осознать, что причин никаких нет, Канайя не может.  
для неё причины есть всегда)._

Неулыбчивая девочка Роуз вздыхает ещё пару десятков раз, после чего становится прохладнее и тише, отрывает голову от плеча пьющей радугу и смотрит на неё сквозь влажные белые ресницы непонятным взглядом, в котором слишком много всего. Канайе трудно разобрать этот ворох причин и следствий, надежд, убеждений и прочих символов: их не передать ни словами, ни буквами, ни прикосновениями.

Марьям знает, что не понимает одну очаровательную человеческую девушку, и это раздражает.

Роуз опять запрокидывает голову, сверля взглядом потрескавшийся потолок. Роуз говорит: _когда-нибудь,_  — пожимая плечами, после чего затихает, не закончив фразы, почти на минуту.

Это «когда-нибудь» она говорит с такой интонацией, от которой в голове Канайи ещё долго гуляет эхо, от которого шарахаются тени мыслей.

Лалонд продолжает: _впрочем, неважно._ Лалонд хмыкает, слезает с колен пьющей радугу и садится на пол, запрокидывая голову. Канайе очень хочется попробовать человеческую кровь на вкус, но она сидит в ступоре, и путающиеся мысли вихрями носятся в её голове, ещё больше топя в непонимании. И дело даже не в том, что девушка не закончила фразу: неоконченные фразы Марьям может дополнить в своей голове, предположить, что сказал собеседник, и сделать выводы. Дело не в том, что Роуз почти не спит и часами пялится в потолок, испещрённый сеткой трещин, будто паутиной. Не в том, что она пьёт алкоголь и говорит, что всегда может от него отказаться, не в том, что лезет в прохладные объятия, касаясь серой кожи тролля ледяными пальцами.

Дело в «когда-нибудь». Роуз вкладывает в это слово тысячи мыслей, не влезающих в слова и буквы. Канайе кажется, что в интонации, пожимании плечами, солёной жидкой грусти, собравшейся в уголках чуть опухших глаз, есть что-то гораздо большее, чем просто наречие.

Чем просто «когда-нибудь».

_(Роуз подразумевает «мы все умрём», «мне прекратят сниться кошмары», «я стану как мать», «игра закончится», но Канайя не понимает)._

Марьям заглядывает в человеческий словарь, ищет злосчастное слово и вчитывается в определение. Какой-либо момент в прошлом или будущем — это и вчера, и завтра, и секунду назад, и Канайя, кажется, запутывается ещё больше.

Потому что слово ей прекрасно известно. Но не в случае с Роуз.

Быть может, думает пьющая радугу, это часть какого-нибудь неизвестного ей культурного пласта человеческого общества. Этакий странный обычай землян — вкладывать в слова куда больше значений помимо одного словарного. Канайя прокручивает в голове эту мысль, наблюдая за читающей альтернианскую книжку девушкой, и вдруг вспоминает кое-что очень важное.

Каркат тоже вкладывает в свои слова чуть больше того, что они значат обычно.

На все вопросы Марьям Роуз только пожимает плечами и прячет глаза, полные вселенской грусти, под веками; молочно-белые ресницы бросают чуть трепещущие тени на щёки. Канайя протягивает руку, касается их пальцами, мысленно утопая в непонимании и захлёбываясь злосчастным «когда-нибудь». Роуз не открывает глаза и улыбается, точно свет (она провидица света, в конце концов, это её noblesse oblige), и Марьям кажется, что даже альтернианское солнце не жгло её так сильно.

Роуз бормочет: когда-нибудь, — и снова улыбчиво-грустно затихает, трепещет ресницами, как бабочка крыльями, оставляя Канайю плавать на поверхности океана незнания рядом с огромным айсбергом мыслей, вложенных в одно слово.

И сверху виднеется только его значение.

Лалонд открывает глаза, щекоча пальцы пьющей радугу ресницами, невесомо касается шершавыми губами губ Канайи и отстраняется, чуть щуря глаза. Она похожа на лусуса Непеты — подходит ближе, молчаливо просит объятий, бормочет под нос что-то непонятное и в итоге всегда уходит.

Уходит от всего: от ответов, от ответственности, от ладоней Марьям, от поцелуев и слов. Разве что от самой Канайи ещё не ушла.

Роуз снова бормочет своё любимое наречие, вмещая в него одновременно слишком много и ничего; Марьям снова не понимает ровным счётом ничего, тишина звенит в её ушах сотнями тысяч бубнов и колоколов, и этот гул отдаётся эхом где-то в груди. В грудной клетке Канайи почти такое же сердце, как у людей, но она не понимает печали мрачной девочки Роуз Лалонд.

Марьям мучается размышлениями ещё часов шесть, прежде чем, раздражаясь от каждой новой мысли, выливает всё на Карката. Вантас смакует собственные мысли довольно долго; выдерживает длинную драматическую паузу, и Канайя уже готовится к огромной громкой тираде о человеко-тролльих отношениях, Канайя готовится выдержать и выслушать все сотрясания воздуха, которые он так любит, стерпеть все метафоры и сравнения, цензурные и нецензурные, но спустя несколько минут Каркат лишь устало прячет руки в рукавах растянутого серого свитера и чуть хмурится.

Не кричит, не сотрясает воздух, не матерится.

Канайя видит, что он понимает, но не может найти слова для объяснения. Канайя думает, что тайна этого «когда-нибудь», видимо, открывается только избранным, и она не в их числе. Когда пьющая радугу разворачивается, чтобы уйти, понимая, что не получит ответа, Каркат хватает её за руку короткими тонкими пальцами и тянет назад.

У Вантаса очень тёплые ладони и очень мягкий характер, который он отчаянно пытается скрыть.

Он говорит: _постой._ И пытается объяснить — ломко, неправильно, топорно, не так, как он разговаривает обычно. Как будто от одной темы вездесущий крикун Каркат Вантас потерял дар речи. Как будто он телепатирует с Роуз Лалонд на этом их коротком расстоянии в один коридор и три лестничных пролёта, но не может объяснить, что конкретно она имела в виду, когда говорила «когда-нибудь» и оставляла Канайю в звенящей, закладывающей уши тишине.

Марьям кажется, что Каркат понимает Роуз лучше кого-либо в этом маленьком замкнутом пространстве. Они совсем не похожи, но есть в них что-то общее, что-то необъяснимо-непередаваемое, что не поддаётся описанию.

Каркат тоже старается быть не тем, кто он есть, и в его глазах под коркой базальта течёт яркая лава, которую он так долго старался скрыть. Каркат тоже не может объяснить, почему у него в груди болит что-то неорганическое, что-то несуществующее, Каркат тоже бежит от ответственности и чувствует вину, оседающую на плечах. Это не лечится. Не убирается. Не смывается. Каркат чувствует это, но не может описать словом, Роуз чувствует это и не может ответить на вопросы Канайи, потому что чувству, которое они испытывают, не дали названия.

Вантас матерится, затихая на полуслове, потому что его определение заходит в тупик. Канайя не понимает ни слова — точнее, слова не сходятся во что-то органичное, мозаика не хочет складываться в картину, и это раздражает почти до зубовного скрежета. Каркат вздыхает, зарываясь руками в волосы, и бормочет извинения.

Марьям гладит его по голове и чуть-чуть улыбается.

Исследование айсберга по имени «когда-нибудь» заходит в тупик. Пьющая радугу возвращается обратно в комнату, смотрит на проснувшуюся от очередного ночного кошмара Роуз, наливающую в гранёный стакан очередную порцию алкоголя, и вздыхает.

Лалонд улыбается одними губами и говорит: _когда-нибудь ты поймёшь._

_(когда-нибудь никогда)._

Лалонд подходит ближе, обнимает Канайю за шею, поднимаясь на цыпочках к её лицу, мажет шершавыми губами по щеке, усмехается в ухо, треплет ледяной тонкой ладошкой смольно-чёрные волосы. Шепчет: _когда-нибудь._

_(когда-нибудь всё это рухнет._  
когда-нибудь мы умрём.  
когда-нибудь меня возненавидят.  
когда-нибудь игра закончится.  
когда-нибудь мы станем свободны.  
когда-нибудь я перестану видеть кошмары.  
когда-нибудь ты разочаруешься во мне.  
когда-нибудь вся эта вселенная перестанет существовать. 

_что тогда будет со всеми нами?)_

Роуз вертит гранёный стакан в тонких ладонях, наблюдая за отражением в гранях и паутиной трещин на потолке; в её глазах — что-то среднее между смертельной усталостью, бесконечной виной и вселенской печалью. Роуз говорит: _когда-нибудь,_  — но никогда не заканчивает предложение.

Канайя не понимает.


End file.
